narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Terumi Mizuki
History Mizuki has spent the majority of her young life as a homeless street urchin, roving Kirigakure's less reputable neighborhoods. As such, she quickly developed an ability to survive, if not thrive, in any environment, and rose to become the unofficial leader of a group of orphans. At her side, constantly, was the white mouse named Mochi, whom she never remembered meeting but nor could she remember life without. With Mochi and her gang of orphans, Mizuki terrorized Kirigakure's market district for the better part of three years, leading guerrilla style hit-and-run operations to steal food and supplies, before disappearing back into the shadows and alleyways. Likely this would have continued indefinitely, were it not for the interference of a bothersome Kiri Chunin, subsequently leading to her arrest by the village police. After a month holding, she was released, and quickly sought to resume her old life. This was not to be, however, as she soon encountered the same man, who once again proved to be a thorn in her side. Backed into a dead-end alleyway and at this point desperate to escape him, Mizuki inadvertently activated one of her latent Kekkei Genkai, Boil Release. Due to her inability to control it, though, the acidic mist she created ended up causing significant damage to most of her body, including her left eye. Mizuki was hospitalized for her injuries, and there was discovered by her estranged older brother, Dart. Unwilling, then, to accept the truth, Mizuki fled the hospital one night, taking her trusted companion, Mochi, with her. She soon came to realize the good she could do for the orphans of Kiri as Terumi Mizuki, though, and agreed to go with the man under the condition that he help find homes for all of them, as well. Personality While at first Mizuki might seem to be a sweet, innocent little girl, the truth is much more dangerous. She is manipulative, vindictive and clever. She has shown resourcefulness and intelligence beyond her years, usually manifest in her various inventions. She is not without compassion, though, and has a particular soft spot for animals and children. Most adults, though, especially adult males, are little more to her than potential victims for her schemes. At times, Mizuki's lack of a filter, coupled with her utter disregard for authority has gotten her in trouble. She can be a smart-mouthed, abrasive brat, as well, though this behavior is used normal as means of defense, keeping people at arms length. Appearance Mizuki possesses the traditional emerald eye color of the Terumi, though her hair is more of a red color than the usual auburn associated with the clan, and reaches down to the middle of her back. Standing just over 4 feet, she is a typical height for her age, and uses her small stature to her advantage, tricking people into thinking she is small and weak. Her left eye, damaged during her first use of Boil Release, never healed completely, and is usually kept covered by the Eye Scope she wears. Stats References All artwork and audio clips are property of their respective owners.